Because the Night
Because the Night is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the eighty-third episode of the series. Summary FLASHBACK TO DAMON’S LIFE IN 1970s NEW YORK / THE BAND DEAD SARA PERFORMS — Realizing that needs some time away from Mystic Falls, takes her to New York City, where he lived and partied hard in the 1970s. When also shows up in New York, she’s impressed with Elena’s secret agenda. Flashbacks reveal Damon’s hedonistic life in the underground club scene and a complicated encounter with Lexi. Meanwhile, and try to convince that it would be in his own best interest to help them track Silas down, and struggles to keep her grasp on reality and do the right thing. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * David Alpay as Atticus Shane/Silas * Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins *Aaron Jay Rome as Will Guest Cast *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Aja Co-Starring *Dead Sara as Themselves *Judson Blane as 70's Guy *Holly Lynch as 70's Girl Trivia *Antagonist: Silas. *There is a flashback to the 1970's involving Damon and Lexi. *It is the second episode this season to feature Damon and Lexi in a flashback, the first being We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, which was set in the 1940s. *Stefan tells Damon that Elena is ruthless without her humanity and that he shouldn't underestimate her. *Elena knows that Damon is playing her, so she plays him to get her hands on the cure so that it cannot be used on her. *Stefan, Klaus and Caroline try to figure out how to stop Silas. *Damon, Elena and Rebekah take a road trip to New York. *Elena changes her hairstyle into one that would better suit her new personality, after her she switched her humanity off. *As of this episode, Elena will no longer have straight hair. For the rest of Season Four and the whole of Season Five her hair will be wavy or curly. *Klaus has a violent confrontation with Silas, resulting in Klaus being "wounded" and suffering greatly. As this is only in Klaus' imagination, it shows the strength of Silas' mental powers. **Silas is also shown to be a lot stronger and a lot faster than the Originals in this episode. This too is an illusion attributable to his psychic abilities, proven in season 5 that he doesn't have supernatural speed or strength. *Caroline unwillingly completes the Expression Triangle when she saves Bonnie by killing Aja, who was linked to the eleven other witches nearby. Her death caused their's thus fulfilling the necessary twelve deaths. *Elena and Rebekah team up to find Katherine and the cure, Elena also steals Damon's car. Body Count *70's guy - blood loss; killed by Damon (flashback). *70's girl - blood loss; killed by Damon (flashback). *Eleven Witches - connection spell; killed by Caroline (indirectly). *Aja - stabbed; killed by Caroline. Continuity *Bonnie was last seen in Stand By Me. *Lexi was last seen in a flashback in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, but her last appearance in present time was in 162 Candles. This is the first time she appears in more than one episode in a season. *Silas in Shane's visage was last seen in Stand By Me. *Rudy was last seen in'' A View To A Kill. *Giuseppe Salvatore was mentioned by Damon. He was their father and was accidentally killed by Stefan in 1864. He was last seen via flashback in ''Blood Brothers. *Klaus mentions that he and Stefan were pals back in the Roaring '20s, as seen in The End of The Affair . *Damon tells Lexi that he and Stefan are on an endless on-again, off-again, eternity-of-misery cycle. *Abby Bennett Wilson was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen in A View To A Kill. *The Hybrids slaughtered by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful were mentioned by Caroline. *The White Oak Stake was last seen in Into the Wild. *There have been several mentions that Stefan and Lexi went to Bon Jovi concerts in the '80s. *It is revealed in the Season Five episode, The Cell, why Damon had turned off his humanity sometime before 1977. It was because The Augustine Society at Whitmore College had imprisoned and tortured him for five years in the 1950s. In order to escape, he had to leave his friend Enzo behind to die in a fire—and to do that he couldn't afford to feel anything. Locations *New York *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Bennett House **The Woods *Other **Atticus's Office Behind the Scenes *The New York City scenes were shot in downtown Atlanta, Georgia. **The scenes in front of the restaurant were shot around 65 Broad St NW, Atlanta, GA and others at about 90 Broad Street, Atlanta, GA **The scenes using Damon's car were shot around Georgia State University's Helen M. Arderhold Learning Center in downtown Atlanta, GA. *The band Dead Sara was listed as best band of 2012 in several magazines. *This episode had about 2.65 million viewers in the USA which was 0.24 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a song co-written by and . The two first performed it live at in New York City on December 30, 1977. *'' '' is a crime fiction novel written by . Released in 1984, it is the second installment of a trilogy often referred to as the . *The was a serial killer from 1976 to 1977 who murdered his victims with a .44 caliber gun. The citizens of New York City were in such a state of fear and paranoia that they would attribute any case of murder (be with a .44 or not) to him. *The humble Hot Dog is considered by many the most original New York food. Hot Dog vendors are often folkloric as well. *Important Hair Change - when a character cuts or change her hairstyle, like Elena did, it often symbolises a rite of passage or character growth. *Klaus refers to Tyler as . Brutus was Julius Caesar's nephew who was instrumental in the conspiracy to murder Caesar - just as Tyler was the main pivot on the plot to assassinate Klaus. * - famous English playwright from the Elizabethan era. His plays are famous for their complexity and intrigue. * - pursuit or devotion to pleasure; philosophy of behaviour motivated by the pursuit of pleasure and avoidance of pain. * - doctrine that all traditional values are unfounded and existence is useless and senseless. It denies moral truths. Sometimes used to describe the mood of despair at the perceived pointlessness of existence. * - a cultural movement that emerged in the mid- to late-1970s. Centered around the genre of music, it is characterized by anti-establishment views and promotion of individual freedom. * was 's studio. It was a hip hangout and famed by its groundbreaking parties. * stands for Country, BlueGrass and Blues. The intention was to feature the namesake styles, but it became a haven for Punk and New Wave bands. The club closed in 2006, but re-opened in 2012 with a mighty roar. * was considered a Chelsea landmark. Although it had the atmosphere of a neighborhood bar, it was eventually closed by the "quality of life" laws passed by Mayor Giuliani, that clamped down on adult entertainment. * - the mythical capital of Kublai Khan's Empire. It was also the name of the fictional club from Olivia Newton-John's . *'' '' - classic American sitcom about a normal suburban family. The show ran from 1957 to 1963 and was canceled when the child stars wanted to move on. The show enjoyed a comeback in the '70s due to syndicated re-runs. * - celebrated as the founder of modern nursing. She was called the "Lady of the Lantern" because of the way she performed her rounds during the Crimean War. When Stefan first met Lexi, she was doing the rounds during the American Civil War carrying a lantern. * - founder of the Missionaries of Charity. She has received numerous awards and is notable on her work with the most destitute people. *Although is a species of rodent, the term is usually applied to people who gather clutter and cannot throw anything away. *A classic witches' coven consists of 13 members. Aja's has only 12. *The Runways were an all-girl band from the 1970s. *Klaus says he was friends with , the Portuguese sailor who led the first expedition to navigate around the world from 1518 to 1522. Although the expedition was successful, Magellan was killed in the Philippines and never returned home. Quotes :Stefan (to Damon): "What do you mean, you took her to New York?" :Damon (to Stefan): "Relax, this joyride is actually a cure hunt." :Stefan (to Damon): "Elena's ruthless without her humanity." :Elena (to Damon): "It's beautiful up here." :Elena (to Damon): "I've never done it on a rooftop before." :Stefan (to Klaus): "My brother knows what he's doing." :Klaus (to Stefan): "Does he?" :Damon (to Elena): "That's the beauty of New York: so much life that so little death goes unnoticed." :Damon (to Elena): "Let's go grab some lunch." :Klaus: "Desperate times, I take it." :Caroline: "What are you doing here?" :Klaus: "Not judging you, for starters. Although, if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary." :(Caroline finishes the drink and throws the cup into the trash harshly.) :Klaus: "Well then, you showed me." :Caroline: "Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or, there's still some hopes and dreams you wanna crush around here?" :Klaus: "Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" :Caroline: "I know where he's not; with me. He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good." :Klaus: "Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away." :Caroline: "Oh! I can and I do. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spiraling, so go away." :Stefan (to Klaus and Caroline): "Actually, I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls." :Elena: "Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?" :Damon: "Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again." :Rebekah: "Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts too." :Damon (to Elena): "No. Wrong decade. Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. I didn't have that problem. And neither do you." :Lexi: "You are getting sloppy, Damon." :Rebekah: "So you really buy all this?" :Elena: "Not one bit. I know he's after the cure. I'm not stupid." :Rebekah: "Well, let's not say things we don't mean." :Klaus: "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 738437142.jpg 738436932.jpg 738437430.jpg BTN (1).jpg|Elena's new look BTN (4).jpg BTN (2).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(1).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(2).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(3).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(4).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(5).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(6).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(7).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(8).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(9).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(10).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(11).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(12).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(13).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(14).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(15).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(16).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(17).jpg TVD0417Because The Night a(18).jpg 4x17-01.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 96XkG3epHYcm.jpg klarolinewebclip4x1777.jpg klarolinewebclip4x177.jpg klarolinewebclip4x17.jpg tvd.jpeg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E17.jpg Because the Night Bonnie.jpg Because the night Rebekah.png rebekahbecausethenight.jpg damonbecausethenight.png becausethenightelenaandrebekah.jpg|Rebekah and Elena steal Damon's car tvd4x17Carolinekills Aja.jpg tvd4x17lexidamon.jpg Lexi417.jpg 4x17carolinebook.jpg damonlexi4x17.png elenabecausethenight.png stefan417caroline.jpg rebekahdamonelenabecausethenight.jpg Rebekah-and-Elena-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png 4x17rebekahfangs.png 4x17damonelena.png 417lexidamon.jpg 246414 500849969974595 1330559687 n-1-.png 31483 500866606639598 408119379 n-1-.png The-Vampire-Diaries-(4x17)---Lexi.jpg Damon-and-Lexi-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png Delena417-1.jpg Delena417-2.jpg Delena417-3.jpg Delena417-4.jpg Delena417-5.jpg Delena417-6.jpg Delena417-7.jpg Delena417-8.jpg Delena417-9.jpg Delena417-10.jpg Delena417-11.jpg Delena417-12.jpg Delena417-13.jpg Delena417-14.jpg Delena417-15.jpg Delena417-16.jpg Delena417-17.jpg Delena417-18.jpg 392844 447911755283740 974838948 n.png Screenshot 65.png Delena417-19.jpg 482172 447152918692957 1111779525 n.jpg Delena417-20.jpg Delena417-21.jpg Delena417-22.jpg Delena417-23.jpg Delena417-24.jpg Delena417-25.jpg Delena417-26.jpg Delena417-27.jpg 544539_446595368747696_174196119_n.jpg 563549 410038769083716 490370033 n.jpg 536241 410407875713472 117864782 n.jpg 307425 410408009046792 371276439 n.jpg 44349 410038735750386 339552010 n.jpg Behind-of-Scenes-4x17-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-33550979-612-612.jpg Tumblr mhtrha8L4A1rhjatbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mhtjrnVEyK1qik2bvo2 500.png Tumblr mhtejzcDZl1s56wg2o7 1280.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (6).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (5).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (4).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (3).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (2).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500 (1).png Behind-the-Scenes-4x17-500.png tumblr_mj100vfKad1r25qveo2_500.jpg tumblr_mj100vfKad1r25qveo1_500.jpg 72689_493736094023159_1636747675_n.png the+vampire+diaries.jpg the+vampire+diaries1.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Flashback episodes